


His Prince

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Red Romance, Smut, implied self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas never really expected to become anyone's matesprit, especially not Equius'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Prince

No one expected this. No one expected Equius to be in a red relationship with Karkat of all trolls. And no one expected them to be as happy as they were.

It all started with a nervous a blueblood shakily writing out a note. He wrote in his quirk just so Karkat would know exactly who it was from. He was sweating, he was sweating a lot. He kept dabbing himself with his towel to try to keep the sweat from dripping down onto the paper, he wanted this note to be perfect. A few broken pencils and towels drenched in sweat later, Equius finished writing. He neatly folded the note in half and stuck it in a bouquet of flowers that Nepeta picked out. A mixture of red and blue roses, he hoped Karkat's insecurity over his blood colour had eased up and he thought of this as a kind statement and not a mocking one. With that, the indigo blooded troll handed over the bouquet of flowers that he had stuck in a beautiful vase he had made and handed it over to his moirail to deliver.

One hour passed and Equius had gotten no response.

Two hours passed and still, nothing. The blue blood was starting to get worried. What if Karkat simply disregarded the gift entirely? What if thought this was some sort of sick joke? All these thoughts buzzed around Equius' thinkpan and they made him more anxious by the second.

Meanwhile, after a long and honestly exhausting day spent with Sollux arguing about various movies and each other's coding skills Karkat was finally making his way back to his hive. He practically tripped over the present planted right on his doorstep. Carefully, Karkat picked up the vase with the roses and looked at them in curiosity. Who could've sent these? They were blue and red so maybe Sollux? Those were his favourite colors after all. Then again Sollux would just bring these to him in person instead of leaving them on his doorstep like a wiggler. And he had just seen Sollux. How could he have of brought them? Oh look, a note.

The confused cancer troll gingerly took the note from its place in the bouquet. He flipped the note open, clutching the bouquet to his chest and read what was written on the inside.

_"D-- > lowb100d's are red, highb100d's are b100. I have a flush crush, and it must be you."_

It wasn't exactly Karkat's idea of romance but it was enough to create a slight red blush spread across the troll's cheeks. Karkat didn't really know what to think, he had been harbouring a sort of small flush crush for the muscular troll but he always just assumed that Equius wouldn't think anything of him other than the mutant who was their leader in the monstrosity of the game they had narrowly won.

Karkat read and reread the note, standing on his porch with an idiotic grin on his face. He had to tell someone of this amazing piece of news. Karkat quickly hurried into his hive, still clutching the flowers to his chest and the note in his hand, even when he plopped down on his cushioned spinny chair he didn't let the flowers go. Even as he spent the next hour chatting with his moirail, Gamzee, he didn't let the flowers leave his grasp.

Three hours officially went by and Equius was a nervous wreck. Nepeta kept trying to console him, telling him that Karkat didn't disregard the gift and that he would surely talk to him soon. Equius couldn't take it anymore, he quickly jumped onto trollian, trying to come up with something to say to the grey-texted troll. Equius' shade covered eyes glanced over at the names of his friends, seeing that two were online: Karkat and Gamzee. This caused a slight pang of pain to shoot through the indigo blood's blood pusher. Was Karkat ranting to Gamzee over how much of a moron he was? Were the two currently mocking his note? Equius couldn't take it anymore. He clicked on Karkat's troll handle and began anxiously chatting.

An hour and a lot of typing later, Equius had gained a matesprit.

He didn't know how he managed to accomplish this but he was happy he did. He explained to Karkat his feelings and everything about the hot-tempered troll that he found endearing. Karkat was the more silent one in this conversation. It was nice for Karkat to hear, or more read, all the reasons why Equius fell flushed for him. Karkat also admitted that he had held some secret flushed feelings towards the highblood for some time now.

That was the start of their relationship.

It was awkward at first. Every fiber of Equius' being was screaming at him to mock Karkat for his lower blood colour, the blood caste that had been drilled into his thinkpan was difficult to forget. But he didn't. He was flushed for this grumpy troll and he didn't want to ruin this relationship, so he kept his mouth shut. Any talk of Karkat's blood that spilled from Equius' lips were strictly compliments. Equius was in all honesty intrigued by this color. He often commented how the color suited the cancer troll. Equius' kindly remarks actually upped the mutant's self esteem. He was always self conscious about his mutation, hearing the most devout blood caste troll who just happened to also be his matesprit speak so highly of his mutation made him feel good.

Their relationship took a while for most to understood, it came as a sort of shock too all except their moirails. They were all skeptical of this relationship, it was just downright confusing. Who would've guessed that the most caste centered troll fell flushed for the lowest of the low? No one, that's who. Confusion aside, it was a nice relationship. Their moirails made each other know what would happen if the other stepped even a toe out of line, they would go after them. Nepeta proving her point to Karkat by describing exactly every way she would and could kill him and Gamzee took a creepier approach. The capricorn troll followed the sagittarius troll for a solid week, letting Equius know that he was always watching.

Other than their over protective moirails, the two were always happy. It was like as if they were permanently stuck in the honeymoon phase of the relationship, always giggling and cuddling and complimenting each other. If it was Karkat watching Equius work on his robots or Equius watching a movie with his overly emotional matesprit, they were happy, and they loved every aspect of each other.

Every aspect.

Equius didn't mean to walk in on Karkat changing, it was a force of habit. The two were just so used to walking into each other's rooms unannounced. In all honesty, Equius didn't regret it. He loved how absolutely beautiful Karkat looked in that moment. He had just stepped out the shower and his hair was wet and sticking to his face. His skin was still glistening with some droplets of water running down his exposed back and the towel wrapped around his waist was hugging his hips and Equius' breath got in his throat as he took in the absolute beauty that was Karkat's body.

"Beautiful." That was all that Equius could breathe out. Karkat stood there, frozen. The two of them weren't strangers to nudity, Karkat often praised Equius' body whenever he could. His smaller hands roaming up and down the indigo blood's chest as he mumbled sweet nothings. And that was just it, It was usually Equius as the nude one and Karkat doing the body praising. But now it was time for Equius to repay his matesprit.

The Sagittarius swiftly moved over to his matesprit and, with Karkat's permission of course, let his hands ghost over the exposed grey flesh. He pressed gentle kisses on the candy blooded troll's shoulders as his strong hands rubbed Karkat's thighs. The Heir of Void mumbled how beautiful his matesprit was as he rubbed small circles into his back.

It was exhilarating for the two of them. Equius was surprised that Karkat was allowing the freakishly strong troll to do this. One wrong move and he could accidentally bruise that soft grey skin or accidentally snap a bone. But Karkat trusted Equius, and Equius knew that. Equius was surprised and happy that someone, someone that he loved at that matter, was allowing his giant muscular self gently touch their soft and delicate body. Karkat was happy that someone thought so highly of him, of his body. Karkat wasn't much to look at. He had a slight muffin top which added to his already soft body. His body, unlike Equius', was clean, scar free. Not a single cut would be found on this troll for obvious reasons. It was beautiful.

That night didn't lead to their passionate love-making. That night was strictly about basking in the beauty of Karkat's amazing body.

Equius repeated this body praising every night, never wanting Karkat to forget how he really loved him. Karkat's blood pumper always fluttered when Equius' hands roamed his body, but that night was different for some reason. As Equius mumbled his quiet praisings into Karkat's ear, Karkat made a bold move. The cancer troll turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to the Heir's cheek. Equius was surprised, indigo blush spreading across his cheeks. His blush darkened as Karkat pressed another kiss, this time to Equius' lips.

The Sagittarius troll wasted no time kissing his loved one back. The sweet kisses that they shared were different today. They were lustful. Equius's roaming hands still slowly moving as that lust took over their actions. The Heir's movements were slow and gentle. Always glancing up at Karkat to see any sign of discomfort on his lover's face.

His movements may have of been slow, but each thrust of his was filled with love. He was nervous, terrified that he would accidentally hurt his fragile lover, but Karkat eased his worry. He slid his hand underneath Equius' sweaty one which was pressed to the ground beside Karkat's head and looked up at his strong lover with half lidded eyes.

"I love you." Was all that Karkat muttered. Equius paused for a moment, it was like the world had paused so he could stay in this perfect moment forever. A smile slowly spread across his face and he leaned down to passionately kiss his lover, all worry gone.

They finished and fell asleep in each other's arms. Limbs tangled and soft snores escaping them. Karkat was happy for this. He never thought that he would end up in such a happy, perfect relationship with anyone. He never expected this, any of this.

Equius was treating Karkat like nothing Karkat ever imagined. Equius was so sweet and gentle with him. He showered the shorter troll in compliments and tried his best to keep Karkat as happy as possible. He praised his body, his blood color, the size of his horns. He watched Karkat's movies with him, he even managed to throw away all thought of the idiotic blood hierarchy.

Equius wasn't the only one who was trying to keep this relationship up. Karkat would take genuine interest in Equius' love of horses, even managing to find a surprising amount of horse related movies to watch with him. He often tried to help Equius build whatever machine he had in mind that day. Most of all, the two just enjoyed each other's company.

The cancer troll still didn't believe any of this. He didn't believe anyone could treat or love him this much. But Equius did.

To Equius, Karkat was his prince. And he made sure to treat him as such.


End file.
